


I Weep for the Flower Named Wilt

by ChildOfTheRevolution



Series: Erica's Floozy Florist [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crush, Derek Has Issues, Derek POV, Dereks a bit of a slut, Dereks all tied up in knots (haha), F/M, Florist fic, Laura needed flowers because reasons, Laura's a BAMF, M/M, Metaphors, Pining, Red Roses, Stiles is completely gorgeous to everyone but himself, Swearing, Valentine's Day, because Kate, because he's a little bit effed up, emotionally, especially to derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheRevolution/pseuds/ChildOfTheRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Derek Hale didn’t do infatuations, Derek Hale didn’t do crushes and if it wasn’t for his motherfucking sister and her supposedly desperate need for flowers on Valentine’s Day he wouldn’t have either.<br/> </p><p>AKA the one where Derek goes to a stupidly named florist on Valentine's Day and may or may not have fallen for a wilted rose giving, gorgeous, mischievous, nice butted hipster elf florist sales assistant named Stiles. Also Laura is BAMF (if slightly insane).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Weep for the Flower Named Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> So ladies and jellybabies due to the unprecedented and totally fantastically awesome response to 'To See Heaven in a Wildflower' (If you haven't read it then this fics not going to make much sense so i encourage you to click the link in the description - Erica's Floozy Florist -) here's the sequel :) Derek's POV - also lets keep in mind Derek being a complete failwolf at anything resembling emotion and if you think he's reaction to Stiles is quite extreme trust me it will all be explained. Soon. And Lets just say it involves Kate. As it always seems to.  
> Enjoy! - Also warning, there's a bit of swearing in this one just because its Derek and Laura and that's the reason I changed the rating.

Let’s make one thing perfectly clear from the start Derek Hale loved his sisters. He did, he really, really did. 

Let’s make another thing clear, Derek Hale hated flowers. Especially ones bought under duress from a sister who thought it was appropriate to threaten him with, ‘banging every guy in the block, next door to your room loudly, if you do not get me something, anything, for Valentine’s Day.’

It’s safe to say Laura wasn’t taking her breakup to Rick the middle aged Dick very well. 

‘Who the hell has the guts to dump me Derek! Me! Laura Fucking Hale. Who does this guy think he is.’ Laura had raged, Derek was suitably impressed, breaking up with Laura on Valentine Day eve took an enormous amount of guts or complete stupidity. Derek guessed the latter.

(Rick actually was actually very smart, Derek just didn’t like him very much.)

Laura apparently wasn’t so much sad or distraught that she lost her boyfriend, more outraged that he actually had the gall to dump her. Because Laura was never the dumpee, ever, and Rick had just broken her streak.

‘I should have seen it coming a mile away Derek and I should have got in first! I should have done it last week when he wore a scarf to the board meeting. A scarf Derek. A fucking SCARF. No one wants to be associated with a middle aged hipster Derek. No one’.

Derek had listened, offered support (?) and advice (?) as best he could but soon he could feel himself hating Rick as much as Laura when he found himself walking into a ridiculously name florist on Valentine’s Day. On his day off. Did he mention it was Valentine’s day because it felt like he had stepped into some kind of warzone. Flowers trampled everywhere like fallen soldiers, their stems splintered and wilted.

Then he met Stiles, or that’s what it said on his name tag at least.

He was something else entirely and Derek’s entire memory of the actual flower buying was hazy at best. No one had ever made his memory hazy before. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable. 

Of what he could remember the word fucking had been most prominent and then being suddenly assaulted by the view of the most beautiful pair of lips he had ever seen. He had actually had to subtly adjust himself because apparently his body decided it was a teenager again. Jesus he hadn’t gotten an awkward boner since high school and Kate. He had felt briefly angry at Stiles to incite such a reaction in him that Kate did but was soon distracted by a pair of awesomely amber eyes.

Actually Derek being distracted was a complete understatement. Derek actually physically couldn’t tear his eyes from Stiles’ lips or the way Stiles’ trousers fit his butt just so or how Derek subtly (Derek was not subtle, never has been, never will be. His mother always called him straightforward, everyone else called him a jackass) checked out Stiles’ ass as he lent over the bench to get ribbon for his arrangements. And the unbelievably thing was Stiles hadn’t even realised he was effecting Derek in this way.

Derek had almost choked when those deft fingers slid up the stem of a Bougainvillea to remove its thorns. It had been absolute hell. 

See Derek had always been rather blunt when it came to people who he was attracted to. It helped that he looked the way he did but it also left no room for complications or any kind of messy breakups. Stiles however was either very good at acting, choosing not to react when Derek avidly watched his hands or was completely, utterly oblivious to the way he affected Derek. Derek voted oblivious and became increasingly frustrated when Stiles showed no signs that he had been similarly affected by Derek. There was no sustained eye contact, no ‘accidental’ hand brushing, and there was absolutely no suggestiveness in Stiles behaviour toward Derek. 

So, admitting defeat, Derek had only wanted to leave with the consoling thought that Stiles wasn’t gay or at least bi.

The Stiles had to go and give him motherfucking flower, a red rose. A wilted, slightly squashed ugly red rose.  
What. The. Hell. Was. That. Supposed. To. Mean.

Did Stiles like him? Did he look so pathetic that Stiles thought he needed a Valentine? Was he only being nice? What significance did the wiltedness hold? Was it a metaphor? Oh my god was the rose a metaphor for his crushed and fragile heart? What the hell? Why would he even think that? Why was he thinking so much about this. Jesus, he felt like he was in high school all over again.

Fuck.

Derek Hale didn’t do infatuations, Derek Hale didn’t do crushes and if it wasn’t for his motherfucking sister and her supposedly desperate need for flowers on Valentine’s Day he wouldn’t have either.

But for the life of him he couldn’t get the image of gorgeous, mischievous florist guy handing him a rose out of his head. It wasn’t that he was hot, because he was, in a kind of hipster impish way. And it wasn’t his easy manner and his motherfucking smile that was so at odds with Derek’s personality. But it was the feeling that he had just gotten punched in the stomach when that smile was for him, when that awesomeness was directed directly at Derek. Derek wasn’t quite sure how to deal with that. 

Derek scrubbed a hand over his forehead, dropping his sketching pencil, it was no use trying to do work when he was so distracted. He fished out his phone from his bag and there it was, that one unread message that had been sitting there since yesterday afternoon, coinciding coincidentally with Laura’s return from getting her nails done. Derek was suspicious. He wasn’t surprised though, Laura felt like it was her sisterly duty to help (read: stick her beak into) any and all Derek’s romantic affairs, which to be honest weren’t that numerous. Unless you counted Kate. Which he didn’t, because if it was for her he wouldn’t be an emotional fuckwit.

Plus it was most definitely Stiles if Laura was involved. She had questioned him endlessly about his valentine (which it definitely was because Stiles had said it was) and hadn’t given up until he had managed to give her a vague description of Stiles (it had been completely inadequate, but he wasn’t sure whether Laura wanted to hear him to wax lyrical about the guys fucking gorgeous lips or how beautiful his amber eyes had been or whether he totally wanted to sink his teeth into his firm butt). Plus no one he didn’t know texted him, he didn’t give his numbers to strangers and all his work calls went through the ALPHAHale Architects landline. No one dared call his personal cell.

He didn’t know why he was so scared, it was only a message, he only had to read it, delete it and move on with his life. But he knew he couldn’t do that, not if Stiles was the one who sent it. Which he didn’t know for sure because he wouldn’t open the damn thing and find out. 

Plus Laura had been giving him smug looks all morning, he felt like he shouldn’t give her the satisfaction. 

Seriously though, it was only a text.

Derek shook his head and started pacing, he hadn’t been this affected by someone, anyone, since Kate. Derek stopped pacing. And there it was. That was the reason he was being a coward. He hated that she still had some kind of control over him, even after all these years. He hated how out of control he felt when he even considered having feelings for anyone outside of his family. He hated the feeling, no matter how irrational it was, that someone else might use him, abuse him and dump him the way she had.

Derek shuddered. Stiles had been all light, all innocence. He couldn’t imagine anyone like Stiles doing what Kate did. He was a good kid and he deserved…something. But was it mutual attraction? If he got a text from him did that mean he liked Derek? Not many people did really, they liked the way he looked but they didn’t really see past the name of his company or his jawline (which he had been told was very impressive) to the personality underneath, which to be honest wasn’t much of anything anyway. 

He wasn’t witty or funny or comfortable smiling, like at all. So yeah, a bit of talent with a pencil, a bit of a jawline, but underneath that there wasn’t much else. Most people though didn’t care to look.

But they hadn’t really needed to, Derek hadn’t been looking for a relationship, personality didn’t matter to someone who only wanted to get laid. Not to mention Tiffany who rang him occasionally when she was in town to meet at some skeezy motel and relieve some stress. Derek knows he can count on one hand the amount of conversations they’ve had. 

Not that he really minded before now. Before Stiles. Before talking to him for under five minutes. 

Derek felt a little stupid to be reacting like this to literally no interaction with this guy. Stupid and scared and a little hopeful? Did Stiles want to get to know him? Or was he like the others, only after one thing. Did Derek want to get to know Stiles? Was that why he was having such a hard time with this? What did that damn rose mean? Did Stiles like him? 

Damn it, damn it, damn it. Why was having emotions so fucking hard. 

Derek steeled himself and gave himself a pep talk; like he did before giving a presentation to the board, if that didn’t work Derek was throwing his cell out the window.

‘Derek, buddy, Stop being such a pussy about this, remember those amber eyes, Derek, don’t you deny they were gorgeous, because they were. And seeing that smile that made your insides funny, you could have that Derek. That could be yours, if you would just open that fucking text!’

Derek opened the text.

Unkown: 'I like you'.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know in comments and kudos, I'll get back to everyone! Also Stiles POV next.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
